Voyage to Adventure
| miniseries = Which Way Books | minino = 15 | author = Michael J. Dodge | illustrator = Gordon Tomei | published = Paperback | pages = 118 | date = 2270 | publisher = Archway | ISBN = ISBN 0-671-50989-6 (original cover) ISBN 0-671-62492-X (reissue cover) ISBN 0-552-52271-6 (British release) | altcover = Voyage to adventure2.jpg }} Voyage to Adventure was a TOS interactive young adult novel, the first of two published in the 1980s by Archway, an imprint of Pocket Books. The story was written by Michael J. Dodge, a.k.a. John M. Ford, with the reader making choices on each page that affected the outcome of the story. Publisher's description :Welcome to the starship ''Enterprise!'' :You're an ensign in the Starfleet and you've been assigned to the ''Enterprise! With Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock, you'll explore amazing new worlds. You might rescue an alien race from a deadly disease, or do battle with a Klingon spy, or time travel to another universe. If you make the right choices, you could be a hero and save the Enterprise. But be careful — or you, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock could all be in terrible danger! Of course, if you don't like the way your story is going, you can always go back and start a new one!'' Summary Readers assumed the role of a Starfleet Academy graduate with the rank of ensign who was newly assigned to the . The choice of working on the bridge with Kirk, in engineering with Montgomery Scott or in a science laboratory with Spock led to one of six unnamed adventures. Klingons The Enterprise headed for a dilithium-rich planet within Federation space after the ensign deciphered a coded transmission from a Klingon battlecruiser stating their plan to plunder some unguarded dilithium mines. The reader chose whether to fire first or order the Klingons to surrender, leading to a variety of outcomes. In some cases, the battlecruiser was driven off, while in others the Enterprise incurred heavy damage and fled from the planet in defeat. One ending led to a field promotion for the ensign. Takoi The Enterprise responded to a telepathic distress call from the Takoi homeworld. Kirk, McCoy and the ensign beamed into an underground refuge. Going left led the trio to a small haven for plague survivors. A collar, if worn, would upload substantial historical and medical knowledge directly into the brain. Reader choices determined whether Leonard McCoy could cure the affliction. Going right brought about a battle against illusory attacks as a group of Takoi attempted to seize telepathic control of the landing party. The struggle ended in either a peaceful rescue of the Takoi, the death of the ensign, or transporting back without the Takoi. Sabotage A Klingon disguised as one of the crew directed a small mouse robot to sabotage various engineering systems. As soon as enough functions were taken offline, he would use a small subspace radio to signal his nearby Klingon battlecruiser to attack. Although most choices exposed the spy or ended his threat, three choices led to the ensign's death. Creature The ensign discovered an unusual lifeform draining power inside a Jefferies tube. Several choices starved the creature of power or ejected it out an airlock, but two choices led to the ensign's death. Malfunction A food processor computer went haywire, becoming obsessed with oatmeal. It created a magnetic disruption inside a Jefferies tube as it tried to tap power from the warp engines. Most choices led to the device's deactivation, but two caused the ensign's death. Time travel The Enterprise entered a region of space where time twisted into a mobius loop. Spock built some testing equipment, but a panel shattered and Spock was caught in temporal energy. Spock warned the ensign back, then disappeared. Pulling a lever forward brought the ensign sideways through time to the in the Mirror Universe. He found Spock being taken to the ship's brig. Escape required signaling the prime reality Enterprise and making adjustments to the transporter. Half of the choices got them home, while others trapped the ensign in the Mirror Universe or in a never-ending time loop. Pulling the lever backward took the ensign to the year 2230, where he and Spock encountered Captain Robert April and a much younger Mr. Spock. One choice led to the death of the older Spock, spurring the younger Spock to time travel and prevent it from happening. Other choices led to a safe return to 2270 or the ensign having to live out his life in the earlier generation. References Characters :Robert April • Black (mirror Ensign) • Pavel Chekov • Ensign (reader) • • James T. Kirk • James T. Kirk (mirror) • Krogan • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Service Control Computer FS-137-B • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Traynor • Nyota Uhura • Nyota Uhura (mirror) • Wu (mirror Ensign) • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)]] • unnamed Klingons (security guards) • unnamed Takoi • Starships and vehicles : • unnamed D7 class starships Locations :Takoi homeworld • unnamed stars and systems Starbase 18 Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Takoi • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Imperial Navy • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Terran Empire Science and technology :artificial gravity • auto destruct • communicator • computer • disruptor • distress call • electronic sweeper • engine • escape hatch • escape pod • glove • headlight • headphones • helmet • impulse power • Jeffries tube • knife • laboratory • library • microtape • mouse robot • number four tool kit • phaser • photon torpedo • radiation suit • radio • sensor • shield • spacesuit • subspace radio • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • type II phaser • universal translator • viewscreen • warp engine • weapon Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief engineer • commander • communications officer • • crewman • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • guard • helmsman • lieutenant • rank • science officer • Starfleet ranks • transporter operator Other references :acid • alert status (battle stations • red alert) • alien • alternate universe • atmosphere • beam • boarding party • brain • bridge • brig • cereal • city • code • dilithium crystal • dining room • disease • engineering • forcefield • galaxy • glass • helium • history • Klingon military code 7 • Klingonese • language • lightning • lifeform • magnetism • metal • meter • mining • minute • Mirror Universe • oatmeal • orbit • peace • plague • planet • plastic • Prime Directive • pudding • quarters • radiation • rope • second • sector • sickbay • space • Starfleet uniform (2230s) • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • stun • time • time travel • transporter room • vacuum • Vulcan nerve pinch • warp speed (warp five • warp six • warp eight) • weapons console Appendices Background * The Enterprise and Klingon ships exchanged weapons fire, which should not have been possible in 2270 if the Organian Peace Treaty were being enforced. * A landing party was able to beam 1,800 meters below the surface. Transporters ordinarily could not beam through so much material. * Each of the engineering stories branched to different endings. This was necessary to keep the reader from being stuck in a never-ending loop of engineering stories. However, it also meant that the author could not clarify whether the Klingon saboteur brought the energy-eating lifeform aboard or caused the food processor computer to malfunction. * When a Klingon ship trespassed into Federation space, the reader faced the moral choice of whether to attack first or demand they surrender. Attacking first was contrary to Starfleet principles addressed by Admiral Traynor on the first page of the book, whereas Nyota Uhura informed the reader that Klingons never surrender. Michael Burnham and Philippa Georgiou faced the same choice during their encounter with a trespassing Klingon vessel in . Author John M. Ford apparently agreed with Burnham, as not attacking first resulted in the reader getting shot. Errata * Robert April was stated to have died before the ensign was born, sometime prior to 2250. That conflicted with , which showed April to be alive and well in 2270. * The book's final adventure was a time travel story in which Spock stated that he and the ensign went "about 40 years" into the past, placing these events aboard the Enterprise circa 2230. That date is problematic because the Enterprise had not yet been built and Spock was born in 2230. If he misspoke, and they had traveled about 20 years instead to 2250, there was a period aboard the Enterprise during April's captaincy where a young, Starfleet cadet version of Spock could have been aboard. Related stories * – Introduction of Captain Robert April. * – Introduction of the Mirror Universe. * – Spock repeatedly used time travel to prevent the death of James T. Kirk. Images Takoi.jpg|Takoi. Wu-mirror-ensign.jpg|Wu (mirror Ensign). Voyage to Adventure.jpg|Cover image. Voyage to adventure2.jpg|Reissue cover. Connections | prevdate1 = The Entropy Effect | nextdate1 = Aftershock |}} External links * * Voyage to Adventure article at Demian's Gamebook Web Page. category:books Category:YA novels Category:TOS novels